Kirei no Trash: Uma história da Era Surreal
by Hasta La Vista Trash
Summary: Kyuubi com sentimentos de humanos. Gramática esquecida numa gaveta. Uma autora tosca querendo ser culta com palavras em japonês. Pessoas do mal e do bem juntas numa casa de loucura que abriga bebês abandonados. Deu para entender né? Ripagem. Estréia HLVT.


** Ripagem – Kirei no Trash: Uma história da Era Surreal. **

**Nome original: kirei no konoha uma historia da era feudal (Tia: É tudo assim sem acento, pontuação, nada?) (Belle: Eu também não acreditei quando li.)**

**Autora: DreYuki-Chan (Belle: Ela não tem um histórico de ripagens. Mas deveria, porque todas as fics dela são da laia dessa.)**

**Ripando... (Sasukemo: Leia-se: Sofrendo..)**

**- Belle **

**- Tia**

**- Sasukemo (Sasukemo: PORQUE EU, DEUS? DE SETE BILHÕES DE PESSOAS NO MUNDO, PORQUE EU?) (Belle: Porque eu te odeio e adoro encher teu saco LOL) (Sasukemo: T_T)**

**- Tanaka **

**Com participações especiais do Oque e da Autora Lixo. **

**Atenção: Nós, do HLVT não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano que a burrice dessa autora possa causar à seus neurônios. A leitura dessa tentativa de fanfic será feita por sua própria conta e risco. Avisamos também que essa autora pode ter escrito essa tentativa de fanfic bêbada, sob efeito de drogas, durante um terremoto, dirigindo um carro ou assistindo Xuxa Só Para Baixinhos 9. **

**Prefácio: **ola gente naruto nao me pertence porque vcs acham realmente que haveria normalidade neles,comigo como autora? Ecaaaaaa **(Belle: Começou mal - vomita-) (Sasukemo: Me tirem daqui T_T) (Tia: Até eu, que não estudo, só limpo a escola, sei que essa frase não teve sentido nenhum.) **

o.O rrsrsrrsr **(Sasukemo: Já que não tem saída, vou ter que ripar isso mesmo, pelo menos façamos uma ripagem decente.) (Belle: Finalmente ele entendeu.)**

futuramente **(Sasukemo saltita até o F minúsculo e estica-o para ver se ele fica maiúsculo.)** havera **(Tia: Jesus Cristo Pai, havera é um haverá errado ou um houvera errado?) **lemons muitoooooos **(Belle usa todas as magias que conhece para eliminar todas essas letras O.)** lemons pois essa historia fala sobre uma casa de prazer na era feudal do japao **(Belle: Como essa bitch OUSA escrever Japão em minúsculo e sem acento?) (Sasukemo: Se a gente for falar de cada erro tosco dessa autora mais tosca ainda a gente vai escrever até o fim de Naruto.)(Belle: HAUSHAUSHAUSHUAHSUHAUSH.)** e tem muitos casais para fazer rsrsrsrrs tambem tem personagens de minha autoria.

se vc tem preconceito com yaoi xispa daqui vc nao e bem vindo humpf **(Tia: Seria melhor se TODO MUNDO 'xispasse' daqui para não serem torturados lendo esse lixo. E olha que agora que estamos no prefácio.)**

se divirtam kissus **(Tanaka: Ho, ho, ho, e ela ainda manda a gente se divertir. –Tomando chá desesperadamente para desmaiar e fugir de ripar isso-)**

...

Olhos vermelhos cegados pelo mau **(Sasukemo: Pediu pra parar parou. Anta, esse MAL é um adjetivo, não um substantivo. Nem isso ela aprendeu na escola?) (Tia: Se é que ela já entrou numa escola.),** parecia somente que as mortes humanas supriam o vazio de sua alma. **(Belle: Autora, não jogue palavras aleatórias no bloco de notas e chame-as de frase. Observe como se faz uma frase: "Olhos vermelhos cegados pelo mal. Parecia que somente as mortes humanas supriam o vazio de sua alma." Viu como é fácil?) (Sasukemo: Mas isso não são duas frases?) (Belle: SHIU.)**

Odiava os seres humanos por serem tão frágeis e mortais, quem mais amou não durará nem sessenta anos. **(Tanaka: Eu sou humano e estou aqui nos meus oitenta servindo um garoto tosco e mimado e ainda tomando 27 copos de chá alcoolizado diariamente.) **

Se ela não estava viva nenhum outro poderia, isto era oque **(Tia: Oque? Que diabos de palavra é essa?) (Sasukemo: Parece o nome de um móvel... "Coloque o vaso ali no oque, por favor".)**se passava na mente deturpada do demônio, e depois se mataria.** (Sasukemo: Que história sem nexo.) (Belle: Que história sem nada.)**

O samurai youko matava tudo e qualquer coisa a sua frente, era uma máquina da morte, um youko em forma humana, longos cabelos alaranjados e lizos** (Tia: Lizos? - se mata-)**, a cauda e orelhas também da mesma cor** (Belle: Só eu que acho que não tinha necessidade de se colocar um 'também' aqui?)**, sua espada era somente sua energia canalizada, e cada vez que pensava nela **(Belle: Pensava nela quem, Jesus? Na espada ou na tal mulher lá do começo do texto?) **se perdia na escuridão que seu coração começará **(Tanaka: Mas hã? Uma hora ela narra em presente e, na mesma frase, taca um verbo no futuro?) **a se transformar, se descontrolou quando relembrou sua morte patética e tipicamente humana, **(Sasukemo: Sua morte a morte de quem? Do Samurai?) **simplesmente o coração parou enquanto dormia e nem mesmo ouve tempo para se despedir dela, sua energia chegava a níveis altíssimos liberando sua forma de raposa, uma raposa gigante de nove caudas **(Tia: Pera um segundo. Kyuubi = Naruto. Cabelos alaranjados = Naruto? HÃ?)(Belle: Tia, quanto mais você tentar entender, menos neurônios vai ter.) **, o mais forte youko, possuía vários milênios de vida, sempre fadado a amar humanos mas está foi a gota d'água **(Tanaka: Está foi. A autora ****está**** vomitando palavras e chamando de fanfic e ela nunca ****foi**** uma boa escritora.)(Belle está lendo o profile da autora lixo no )(Belle: Mãe de Deus, todas as fanfics dela são um lixo!)(Tia empurra Belle da cadeira do computador e lê também)(Tia: Todas as fics com o título sem maiúscula e pontuação. Ótimo. Temos o que fazer pelo resto da vida n.n) **pois a amou mais do que a si mesmo, ele é o único que possui as nove caudas e a pelagem laranja e espessa, oque **(Sasukemo: Olha o tal do oque aqui de novo. Então não foi erro de digitação. Está comprovado. A autora tem um móvel chamado oque em casa.) **ele mais **(Tia: LOL ela acha que 'mais' é conjunção adversativa – se mata de rir-)** queria era destruir, matar, mas nada era o suficiente, nunca seria.

Passou pelo país todo em linha reta, nenhum vilarejo ou cidade conseguia resistir a **(Sasukemo: Sabia que o artigo 'A' sozinho se sente muito solitário? Porque não casa ele com a preposição 'A'? Além de eles serem um lindo casal, o filhinho deles, o A craseado, se encaixa PERFEITAMENTE nessa sentença.) **sua força, até que chegou a uma vila ninja, tentaram de tudo também, porém não resultava em nada só baixas no exército ninja,**(Belle: Ninja duas vezes na mesma linha. Sinto a vergonha alheia brotando intensamente dentro de mim.)(Sasukemo: Pois somos dois.)(Tia: Três)(Tanaka: Quatro.)(Belle: *O* A primeira conversação incluindo os quatro ripadores da fanfic! Que emocionante :'D) **quase todos estavam morrendo.

Só um homem conseguiu paralo **(Tanaka: O que é um 'paralo'?)(Belle: Passo a palavra à Sasuke, o experiente em entender palavras inexistentes criadas pela autora.)(Sasukemo: Ela falou meu nome certo – emocionado- Paralo é uma linda mulher de Konoha. Todos a desejavam, porém ****'Só um homem conseguiu Paralo.'****)**, um ninja, o líder de todos, que selou toda a sua forma em uma criança recém-nascida.**(Tia: Ah, então a Kyuubi lá de cima era a Kyuubi em si, sem o Naruto. Também, a autora descreve os sentimentos de uma besta como os de um humano...)**

Adormecendo o espírito maligno, mas não matando, pois isso era impossível. **(Belle: Acho que essa foi a frase mais decente da fic até agora.)**

Minato e sua esposa doaram suas vidas para que o selo se formasse e não fosse rompido, pelo menos não tão cedo.

E a criança talvez nunca fosse saber oque **(Sasukemo: E lá vem o tal oque de novo. Que tal a gente chamar o oque pra equipe de ripagem? n.n)(Belle: Vou pensar no assunto...) **estava dentro de si, isto só dependeria de sua força de vontade e personalidade.

...

O vilarejo foi reconstruído aos poucos, o distrito do prazer não teve muitos danos pois **(Tia: A correção do Word adverte: Insira uma vírgula aqui.)** sendo um vilarejo ninja até as gueixas e kagemas sabiam lutar e proteger as casas em que eram residentes, **(Tanaka: Não chore por ter sido trocado pela vírgula, ponto. Eu vou cuidar de você.)**uma mulher de longos cabelos azuis e quinze anos ajudava a reconstruir o jardim com mais algumas pessoas, seu quimono era azul claro de duas camadas e obtinha **(Belle: HUSHAUHSUAHSUASHAUH obtinha? Eu colocaria QUALQUER verbo aqui, menos obtinha.)** vários desenhos brancos de tsurus de papel, e o óbi era de um azul mais forte quase negro amarrado na frente, era uma das mais lindas gueixas da casa kirei no konoha, e o detalhe que nunca faltava era uma flor branca em seu cabelo. **(Sasukemo: Mania tosca de querer dar uma de culta com essas palavras em japonês...)**

Embora a aparência parecesse delicada sua força era maior de que muitos homens e sempre mantinha suas armas escondidas, **(Tia: Essa autora tem um problema contra os pontos, Né? Ò.ó)** um homem se aproximou, um kagema, quase da idade dela, cabelos castanhos ondulados quase sempre amarrados, um kimono verde claro e um óbi branco com desenhos de follhas, era muito belo de olhos castanhos escuros, porém havia uma cicatriz no rosto bem recente, horizontal e fina na curva no nariz que ganhou no desastre em konoha que teve que proteger os aprendizes da casa, mas não fora fundo e não o afetou em nada além da aparência, porém estava preocupado se isto afetaria sua clientela ou oque restou dela. **(Tia: A correção do Word adverte²: Esta frase contém 107 palavras. Pare de discriminar o ponto e trocá-lo pela vírgula. Use-o.) (Belle: A correção da Belle para autoras toscas adverte: PELO AMOR DE GOKU GAROTA ESCREVA AO MENOS UMA FRASE DECENTE NESSA JOÇA! ESSE OQUE DE NOVO? E O SENTIDO DESSA FRASE GIGANTE, CADÊ? JESUS, O QUE EU FIZ PARA MERECER ISSO?) (Sasukemo: É castigo por ter me arrastado para uma equipe de ripagem.)**

Ambos eram muito amigos, e ele carregava em mãos uma carta e parecia bem ansioso.

-konichiwa konan-senpai eu trouxe uma carta do orochimaru-sama, como os outros dois sennins não estão aqui e você é a aprendiz dele então é você deve receber né? **(Belle: As pessoas deveriam aprender sua língua nativa de uma forma decente para depois quererem dar uma de Cult falando outra.) (Tanaka: Reescrevendo a frase de maneira decente ela fica assim: "Boa Tarde, Konan-senpai. Eu trouxe uma carta do Orochimaru-sama. Como os outros sannin não se encontram aqui no momento, ela deve ser destinada a você, estou correto?" Autora, entenda. Se seu lixo escrito se trata da Era Feudal, palácios e um tema sério, você não pode usar coisas como "Né?" "Tá" e etc.) **

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação. **(Todos: AMÉM! GLÓRIA AO PAI, AO FILHO E AO ESPÍRITO SANTO! UMA FRASE COM MAIÚSCULA, PONTUAÇÃO E SENTIDO n.n) (Belle: Para falar a verdade acho que essa foi a primeira ****frase**** da fic.)**

-você fala muito Iruka e só da a carta. **(Sasukemo: Tava indo muito bem para ser verdade.) (Tia: Agora eu me irritei –com um facão na mão- Eu vou reescrever essa fanfic sem sentido decentemente e ir esfregar na cara dessa autora doida.) (Tanaka: Observe um lorde reescrevendo essa frase de forma muito fina: "-Você fala muito, Iruka. Somente me dê a carta." Viu autora?)**

O kagema suspirou e entregou a carta. Ela rapidamente abriu. **(Todos: AMÉM! GLÓRIA AO PAI, AO FILHO E O ESPÍRITO SANTO!²)(Belle: Na verdade faltou um 'A' depois de 'rapidamente' –Do Contra Feelings-.)**

-gomenasai gozaimassu **(Tanaka: LOL o que é isso? Gozaimasu não tem dois 'S' e NÃO PODE SER USADO DEPOIS DE GOMENASAI Ò.Ó)**

a gueixa o abraçou com um braço e riu. **(Sasu: A correção Sasuke Express adverte: Não tenha preconceito contra as letras maiúsculas. Elas são muito importantes.)**

-sempre muito formal né? **(Tia: Até agora não vi nada de 'formal' aqui.)(Belle: Duas.)(Sasu: Três.)(Tanaka: Quatro.)**

-oque a carta diz? **(SasuExpress: Dê um espaço depois das pontuações E ESCREVA A PORCARIA DA FRASE COM LETRA MAIÚSCULA Ò.Ó)**

Konan se afastou dele para ler.

- nada de mais, só diz que estará enviando alguns garotos para virarem aprendizes dele e chegaram há alguns dias, e que tsunade já se encontrou com ele e também trará algumas garotas, e tudo deve estar pronto em sua chegada. **(: Pelo amor de Deus, especifique quem são os personagens da sua fanfic, porque até agora ninguém entendeu nada.)**

-nossa tem tantos aprendizes chegando. **(Sasukemo: Típica frase de autora lerda.)**

-claro e tudo por causa daquele youko desgraçado, as crianças estão órfãs ou as famílias não tem como cria las, está vindo petições para busca las por todo o país afinal este e a casa do prazer, mais rica e requisitada do país, pelo menos fome e frio ela não vão sentir, e eu mesma não me arrependo de nada do que faço aqui. **(Belle: Você tem a honra de presenciar a demonstração de uma frase mutante.) (Tia: Eu preferia não ter essa honra. Quantas páginas de tortura faltam?) (Tanaka: Você vai chorar ao saber disso, mas ainda faltam 3, 4 contando com essa que a gente tá ripando agora.) (Sasukemo: MASOQ?) (Tanaka: E ainda tem mais uns seis capítulos.) (Belle não aguentou tamanho impacto e infartou.)**

-humn tem razão konan-senpai, até mesmo o imperador vem aqui. **(Sasukemo está tentando cortar os pulsos com uma régua.) (Belle está se sufocando com uma sacola plástica.) (Tanaka ainda bebe seu chá tranquilamente.) (Tia está bebendo desinfetante.)**

-agora me ajude a terminar isto logo.

-claro konan senpai. Aah eu to com saudade do hatake sama, e você tá do pain san?- ele arregaçou a manga do quimono e pegou uma muda de flor que tinha ao lado. Sempre mantinha um sorriso no rosto. **(Belle: Arregaçou a manga do quimono? LOL.)**

- oh claro faz dias que não os vemos não e? Afinal não e sempre que o imperador pode vir. **(Tanaka: Na verdade, ele pode SIM ir quando quiser, afinal imperadores são cheios da grana e não fazem nada...)**

- o motivo de ele vir aqui, e você konan até hoje seu contrato nunca foi quebrado com ele, um dia depois que ele tiver um herdeiro você mai morar com ele né? **(Tia: Mas hã?)**

Konan sorriu.

-ah sim e você com hatake-san, mas ele não e casado... **(Sasukemo: Herdeiro? Iruka? Kakashi? Adotado? O.o)**

Antes que a kunai atingisse a árvore perto deles ele já tinham suas armas em mãos tiradas tão rapidamente que era impossível saber de onde, Iruka detinha duas kunais uma em cada mão seguradas como adagas e em pose de defesa, já konan segurava uma shuriken de papel em cada espaço entre os dedos sem alterar suas feições frias, porém mesmo sendo armas de papel cortavam mais que uma lâmina de aço já que eram carregadas de chakra. E não eram só eles que se prepararam para um possível ataque, mais uns seis kagemas e queixas também empunhavam armas. **(Sasukemo: PARA DE CRIAR FRASES MUTANTES, PARA, PARA, PAAARA!)**

Pois eles aprendiam a dançar, cantar, tocar e cortejar tanto quanto lutar, com armas ou sem e até mesmo matar se necessário.

Na kunai fincada na árvore havia um pergaminho que foi Iruka q leu. **(Tanaka: Agora ela vai usar internetês. Quando a gente pensa que ta no fundo do poço vem alguém e enterra a gente na lama.)**

- aqui diz somente um nome, konan.- esquecendo as formalidades por um instante. **(Belle: Que formalidades?) (Tia: Que formalidades?¹) (Tanaka: Que formalidades?²) (Sasukemo: Que formalidades?³)**

-qual?

- Naruto. -ela franziu o cenho, intrigada. **(Belle: Ui a autora usa a palavra 'cenho' para dar uma de culta.) (Sasukemo: Ui é bom ela saber que isso não deu certo.)**

Um pouco afastado dali ouve se um choro. **(Tia: Para se indeterminar um sujeito usando o pronome 'se' você precisa separar o verbo do pronome com um hífen. Essa eu aprendi limpando a sala de aula durante a aula de gramática 8D.) (Sasukemo: Que sala de aula? Aquela que com certeza a autora nunca entrou?) (Tia: Exato.)**

Um choro de bebe. **(Tanaka: E passamos novamente a palavra ao decifrador de autoras analfabetas, Sasuke.) (Sasukemo: Simples. Vocês sabem que numa festa existem os comes e os bebes. Um dia, a taça mãe estava numa linda bandeja com a taça filha, quando a autora desastrada passou por lá correndo para fugir da sala de aula e deu uma cotovelada na pequena taça, que caiu no chão se quebrando em vários pedaços. Quando a mãe taça olhou, começou a chorar muito, só que ao invés de lágrimas, liberou o champanhe que armazenava. O champanhe é um exemplo de bebe em uma festa. Como a taça chorou champanhe, foi um ****choro de bebe.**** Viu como é simples?) (Belle e Tia: Nossa, essa foi uma jogada de mestre o-o.)**

Sem pensar duas vezes Iruka seguiu esse som, atrás de arbusto **(Tia: De arbusto? Não rola bem.) (Belle: Autora, a concordância mandou um abraço lá da gaveta de meia e diz que sente saudades, viu?) **estava uma cesta pequena, contendo uma criança **(Tanaka: Quando é pra colocar vírgula ela não coloca.) **um menino que chorava desesperado de fome e os bracinhos se agitavam no ar tentando pegar algo, era lindo de cabelo loiro e os olhos fechados ainda.

Iruka sorriu logo konan **(Tia: Nomes próprios com letra minúscula. Digníssimo.) **e os outros se aproximaram também. Uma mulher a de cabelos negros com mechas verdes se pronunciou.

- hum que entrega incomum, ele me lembra alguém, o nome dele deve ser Naruto como diz o pergaminho. **(Sasukemo: SANTAMÃEDEJESUS A GAROTA É VIDENTE =O)**

- ah sim yoruhana san. - Iruka pegou o bebê nos braços, que parou de chorar, mas continuava agitado. O enrrolou com o pano q havia na cesta. - provavelmente uma família ninja q não poderia cria lo, mas deve ser só mais um órfão devido a guerra. **(Belle: Aham, não poderia criá-lo. Tio Minato e Tia Kushi cheios da grana e não podiam criar um filho. Vai nessa.)**

- tem razão, o leve para dentro aqui vai ficar frio. - a gueixa morena disse. **(Tia: O que é uma 'gueixa'?)**

- você fica responsável por ele até que um dos sennins **(Sasukemo: SANNIN, E NÃO SENNIN Ò.Ó) **volte e decida oque **(Tanaka: Olá oque, bem vindo à nossa equipe de ripagem. Gostaria de fazer uma participação especial na ripagem deste capítulo?) (Oque: Fechado 8D.) (Belle: Olá oque n.n) (Sasukemo: Bem vindo ao inferno n.n) (Tia: Faço das palavras do Sasuke as minhas n.n)** fazer. - konan sentia algo estranho vindo do bebê **(Belle: Insira..!) **não sabia se era bom ou ruim, mas era melhor ficar de olho.

Iruka logo se afeiçoou ao menino e o levou ao berçário havia só mais dois recém nascidos ali, uma menina de cabelo rosa ria no colo de uma gueixa, e o outro bebê também era uma menina de cabelos vermelhos dormindo profundamente sob a tutela **(Oque: Tutela, LOOOL')** de um kagema, Iruka sorriu aos outros dois babás e se sentou perto de um berço vago, ele se sentia como um pai, o apertando levemente nos braços **(Sasukemo: Isso. Aperte-o, estoure-o, mate-o. Assim, não terá personagem principal e a autora terá que dar fim na história.) **enquanto a gueixa q estava com a menina de cabelo rosa nos braços lhe estendeu uma mamadeira.

- aqui está! Ele acabou de chegar né? **(Tia: -Não, ele estava aqui desde 1945, só que tinha tomado um elixir da invisibilidade e só conseguimos reverter o efeito agora.)**

-hum obrigado koyuki, foi achado no jardim, e um menino chamado Naruto. **(Tanaka: Sentido, aonde você foi meu filho?) (Belle: Deve estar morando com a Dona Concordância e os 7 acentos na gaveta de meias.) (Oque: Não se esqueça do Seu Espaço Depois de Pontuação e das Donas Letras Maiúsculas. Todos eles moram numa cabaninha de madeira na gaveta de meia.) **E esta aí com você? Nunca vi cabelos tão diferentes e bonitos.

Ela lhe sorriu.

- faz uma semana que a recolhi, era filha do clã Haruno, sobrou somente ela da família que morreu lutando** (Sasukemo: Ui, a Sakura tá dando uma de Uchiha. A última herdeira do clã Haruno LOL')**, seu nome é Sakura. Eu matinha contrato com o pai dela, um bom homem, Sakura tem os olhos dele, que me pediu isso, pediu que eu cuidasse dela antes de sair a guerra parece q ele sabia. **(Tia: Internetês, falta de acentuação, repetição de termos e letras, falta de concordância, falta de emprego correto das maiúsculas e minúsculas, falta de juízo... É, não tem macumba que salve.)**

Iruka gostava muito de koyuki, uma pequena gueixa de cabelos e olhos negros e sorrisos gentis. **(Tia: E até agora não sei o que é uma gueixa.)**

Começou a alimentar o loirinho q sugava a mamadeira afoitamente.

- e aquela menina?

- ah ela e de uma vila distante, foi comprada porque a família não poderia sustenta la. Ela se chama karin. **(Belle: MAS HÃ? A Karin voou lá da Hebi para um berçário com a Sakura e o Naruto? Definitivamente, a autora vomitou essa coisa.)**

O kagema q olhava a menina só sorriu singelo e nada, além disso. **(Oque: Confira a posição da vírgula.)**

-Iruka você sabe que dia nossa casa volta a ativa? **(Sasukemo: Pobre À. Porque é tão discriminado por essa autora? Só porque ele usa cabelo moicano? T_T)**

-Acho que em uma semana...

As horas se passaram Iruka se dedicava a Naruto com todo o amor, por volta das oito da noite um dos sennis estava a voltar para o kirei no konoha, era o Jiraya um homem de olhos azuis e cabelos brancos com riscos vermelhos no rosto puxando um cavalo pelas rédeas que puxava uma carruagem modesta fechada estava bem humorado assobiando, fora comprar três crianças que as famílias perderam e achou mais dois órfãos peculiares perto dos destroços da muralha da cidade, um menino e uma menina gêmeos. **(Tanaka: Frases Mutantes: O Retorno. –trilha sonora-)**

As crianças estavam dormindo quando chegaram a casa, konan e Iruka estavam a espera los **(Tia: A autora além de ser burra é surda. Eu já falei sobre o hífen e ela insiste em não saber usá-lo. Que vergonha.) **e Iruka segurava o pequeno Naruto nos braços seguramente dormindo.

- boa noite Jiraya-sama espero que tenha tido uma boa viajem **(Todos: UMA BOA VIAJEM? ESSA REPROVOU O PRIMÁRIO XD')**- konan disse fazendo reverência.

- bem vindo- Iruka disse simpático.

-oh claro linda konan, não tive problemas em acha las **(Sasukemo: E agora, seguimos com o quadro "Decifrando palavras inexistentes com Sasuke" –trilha sonora- Olá a todos. Hoje vamos falar sobre essa frase sem sentido mostrada acima. É fácil entendê-la. Jiraya-sama virou um personagem de RPG que viaja por várias aldeias cumprindo missões. Ele está somente contando a Konan que não teve problema na Aldeia ****Acha Las.**** Nos vemos no próximo "Decifrando palavras inexistentes com Sasuke" –pisca-)**, são crianças lindas, oh Iruka você está muito bonito também quem e está criança?

Jiraya se aproximou pra ver.

- ah ele e o Naruto foi deixado aqui pela manhã...

-Naruto?- o sennin pareceu surpreso- ora se não e meu sobrinho neto!** (Tia: Ok, parou a palhaçada. Primeiro: Como ele era sobrinho e neto ao mesmo tempo? Segundo: Desde quando o Naruto é neto do Jiraya?) (Oque: Deixa pra lá tia, é o mundo trash da autora.)** Me de ele, oque **(Oque: Olha, eu estou na fanfic, sou uma estrela 8D) (Tanaka: Deveria se envergonhar por isso, e não se alegrar.) (Oque: Tem razão. Me tira desse lixo, autora! –batendo com uma vassoura na autora-)** aconteceu com os pais deles- enquanto pegava o adormecido Naruto nos braços, sentiu um poder diferente e imenso no bebê, ele não estava em konoha quando a tragédia aconteceu chegou semanas depois disso.

- o senhor o conhece? Oque **(Oque: Eu mandei me tirar da fanfic ò.ó) (Autora lixo: Não tiro –troll-) (Oque sai correndo atrás da autora com todo o armamento que se produziria em 27 anos, uma melancia, um melão e um tubo de inseticida.) **irá fazer?

Konan se adiantou a Iruka que não Queria **(Sasukemo: Queria virou substantivo próprio? Que lindo.) **se distanciar do menino.

-vou ficar com ele, mas não vai ser um kagema a não ser que ele escolha, os pais dele deve ter falecido como tanto outros, coitados Minato e kushina. **(Belle: -No me digas-) (Tia: Quando é para colocar maiúscula ela não coloca.)**

Iruka suspirou.

-posso ajudar Jiraya san **(Tanaka: Use hífen para separar a expressão de tratamento da pessoa.)**, eu me afeiçoei ao menino.

O sennin sorriu triste.

-claro Iru chan **(Sasukemo: Iru... Chan? -v-)**ele vai precisar de toda a atenção possível.

Devolveu o bebê ao moreno.

-konan me ajude a tirar as crianças da carruagem. **(Tia: Que crianças e que carruagem?)**

-Sim Jiraya san.

Eram todas crianças de um ano a dois. Havia dois gêmeos de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis muito parecidos encostados um no outros bem sonolentos, um menino de cabelos negros e olhos azuis quietos, mas bem acordado só observando, uma menina de cabelos castanhos com dois coques em cada lado da cabeça brincando com uma bola, e mais um menino muito branco de olhos e cabelos negros extremamente lizos, já dormindo. **(Belle: Lizos não foi erro de digitação... Ela acha mesmo que se escreve assim... –se mata-) (Tanaka: Frases mutantes, O Retorno ll .)**

Eles não estavam com medo pois nem sabia oque estava acontecendo e aquele homem velho lhe eram gentil. **(Oque: Lhe eram gentil? Nossa, essa aí meteu uma faca no coração da Gramática.) (Sasukemo: O que não meteu uma faca no coração da Gramática nessa fanfic?)**

-quais os nome deles? **(Belle: Ela não se contenta em assassinar a Gramática, tem que assassinar a concordância também (y).)**-konan pegou os dois morenos no colo em abraço leve e gentil. Iruka segurou Naruto com um braço e estendeu a mão à menina que pegou sorridente, e o sennin pegou as mãos dos gêmeos. **(Oque: Falta muito pra acabar? –com os olhos ardendo de tanto ler esse lixo escrito-) (Belle: Na verdade não. Só mais alguns pequenos parágrafos e o prelúdio.) (Tanaka: Ai, ai, tô começando a ficar cansado disso.) (Tia: Eu tenho que ir limpar o saguão do colégio.) (Sasukemo: Eu preciso retocar a chapinha.)(Todos menos Sasukemo: O_O.)**

-o de olhos azuis veio do país da névoa foi a pedido de um amigo que tenho lá o nome do menino e Haku **(Oque: Amigo do Jiraya? País da Névoa? –morre-)**. E o menino que tá dormindo e chamado sai o peguei em orfanato perto de konoha **(Tia: Sai? Orfanato? –morre-)**, a menina foi vendida pelo clã em reconstrução no país da água se chama Tenten **(Belle: País da Água? Tenten? –morre-)**, adora brinquedos de menino. E estes gêmeos loiros estavam sozinho perto do muro de Suna que está desolada só com pequenos clãs e o imperador que está lá com as tropas, mas já sabem falar são Ino e Deidara. **(Sasukemo: Ino e Deidara? Gêmeos? –morre-)**

Logo entraram na casa do prazer levando as crianças ao berçário e aos leitos das crianças,**(Tanaka: Fim de sentença = Ponto.)**

Jiraya e konan foram ao escritório dos sennins, **(Belle: Agora que caiu a ficha de uma coisa. Como a Konan pode ser aprendiz dos Sannin se ela é da Akatsuki?) (Todos os outros: Mundo Trash.)**e Iruka com as crianças.

-Jiraya san sinto por seus parentes, muitas pessoas morreram e Derrepente **(Sasukemo: Ah, Derrepente se escreve tudo junto e ainda é nome próprio. Palmas, que ela merece.) **tudo parou, alguém se sacrificou para matar a raposa não vimos quem foi, tudo estava um caos, mas como você viu em Iruka aquela cicatriz foi só àquilo entre outros ferimentos que aconteceu aos nossos residentes pois procuramos defender está casa nosso lar.** (Todos: Mas hã?)**

-sim konan chan eu vi, ainda me lembro da época que eu era um kagema, aqui e meu lar também, iremos reabri **(Tia: REABRIR, O VERBO É REABRIR, E NÃO REABRI.) **na outra semana, recebemos muitos tributos da família real e nobres, somos os melhores.

Servimos até para missões ninjas, ainda não escolhi um sucessor, mas acho que em breve vou faze lo **(Tia: Ah, desisto de ensinar sobre hífen para essa autora.) **. Bom trabalho konan.

-obrigada sennin. **(Todos: SANNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Ò.Ó)**

Logo se retirou indo para seu próprio quarto. **(Belle: Pelo menos o vômito terminou com uma frase decente.) (Sasukemo: Ao menos isso.)**

...

gentem td em cima? **(Ripadores: Não ¬¬' Tá todo mundo quebrado.)** os primeiros caps contam umas historinhas deles chegando em kirei no konoha( belezas de konoha, ah eu sei e um nome feio mas fazer oq? so iniciante aqui) **(Ripadores: Ser iniciante não quer dizer que você precise ser um lixo. E, pode ter certeza, não é só o nome que tá feio aqui.)**

mas os lemons nao vao demorar ta kissus amu vcs **(Ripadores: Dispensamos esse amor.)**

me mandem uma reviem que seja para que eu nao morra na solidao da vida real **(Ripadores: Ninguém manda reviews, pelo amor de Deus. Talvez assim ela morre.)**

kissus **(Ripadores: Tiros.)**

**Comentários Finais – Hasta La Vista Trash **

**Bom... Essa autora escreve tão bem que estamos sem comentários –ironia- Essa aí nem a macumba forte salva. Esta foi a primeira ripagem do grupo Hasta La Vista Trash, e a gente queria pedir para vocês ajudarem a escolher um nome para o grupo Belle-Sasukemo-Tia-Tanaka. A gente se vê na próxima ripagem ;D (Sasukemo: PRÓXIMA RIPAGEM? DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE EU PASSEI AINDA TEM MAIS?) (Tanaka: Só dessa fic, 6 capítulos.) (Sasuke virou cinzas.) (Tanaka: Mas ninguém disse que vai ser o mesmo grupo que vai ripar todas as fanfics.) (Sasuke revive.) (Tanaka: Mas eu também não disse que você não podia ser de mais de um grupo –troll-) (Sasuke fez as malas e viajou pra Patolândia.) (Belle e Tia: LOL! Até mais povo \o/) **

**.**

**Até a próxima \õ/**

**Tio da filmagem: Corta. Bom trabalho pessoal. Podem ir ao QG agora.**

**Todos: -indo ao QG conversando entusiasmadamente- **

**Hasta La Vista Trash Productions.**


End file.
